newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine "Katie" Abrams
Katherine "Katie" Paige Abrams is the only daughter of Artie Abrams and Sophie Lamb. Life History Katie Abrams was born on 23rd March 2022 to Artie Abrams and Sophie Lamb in New York City, New York. She and her dad moved back to Lima when she was 3 years old. When she was born she was just a regular baby. Even though she was great as a baby it was so difficult for Artie being a single dad and being in a wheelchair to raise Katie. The struggle increased when Katie started school. She got bullied for not being as outgoing as the other kids. The bullying increased when she entered 5th grade and her dad started working on his TV show. She got bullied for not being good enough for her father. That's when the panic attacks started. When she thought she could lose the approval of the only person she had. Artie thinks the bullying stopped after 7th grade but it hasn't and even though Katie tells Artie practically everything she doesn't want to make him stress about this. With all the work he is putting into directing she doesn't want to mess him up now. But the bullying is so bad she doesn't know how much she can handle. Personality She is super nice if you get to know her, but she is very timid because of her panic disorder that she has had for as long as she can remember, she was born with it, it makes her very innocent, she is almost like a child, she is the sweetest girl though even when most people thinks she's weird she doesn't notice it, she is book smart though but is too shy to show it, overall her future friends would call her overall personality cute, she is very sensitive and sometimes that gets the best of her, but she is oblivious so usually doesn't notice if people are talking about her, her mood changes a lot from happy to reserved, the only people she does notice that don't like her are a group of girls that bully her awfully. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' She has long chestnut brown hair that reaches her lower back and has a bit of a natural wave to it and is parted down the middle with layers around her face. She has cat like ocean blue eyes with long black eyelashes. She has a few freckles here and there, small nose and full lips. She has silver braces which she is getting off this year and pierced ears. She is short at only 5'0. She usually wears light wash skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket or hoodie over it. Sometimes she wears skirts but rarely ever. She usually wears combat boots. Her hair is usually down and natural with a bandana or headband or nothing. She wears natural make up. 'Relationship with parents' She is really close to Artie, he's been the only thing she's had for a long time and she loves him so much. She has never met her mom, she only knows her name and she doesn't really want to meet her. 'Clubs/Teams' Glee Club, Art Club 'Goals/Dreams' To be truly happy. She loves kids and wants to become a mom one day. Her biggest dream is to become a singer/songwriter or an artist even though she knows this is unlikely. If she can't do that then she'd like to become a vet. 'Relationships' Caleb Spencer-Dating